


Леденец

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: А как у вас проходит подготовка к праздникам?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 26





	Леденец

**Author's Note:**

> Сосущему Детке посвящается  
>   
>   
> 

Он сделал это снова. Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну, опустил взгляд на бумаги, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но у него ничего не вышло. Пришлось снова понаблюдать, как Брок делает ЭТО.

Засовывает за щеку, причмокивая губами, медленно вытягивает обратно, проводит языком по всей длине, а потом по влажным губам, и снова погружает в рот почти полностью, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. 

— Рамлоу. 

— Сэр? 

И снова это сводящее с ума движение языка по губам: по кругу. Сначала верхняя, потом нижняя. Тонкие, влажные губы, так хорошо смотрящиеся на…

— Перестань, — понизив голос, попросил Стив. 

— Перестать что? — переспросил Брок, подходя ближе. 

— Ты знаешь. 

— Словами через рот, кэп. 

— Перестань сосать, — произнес Стив и буквально всем собой почувствовал, как это прозвучало. 

Еще до того, как бровь Брока издевательски поползла вверх. 

— Совсем? 

— Сейчас. Вытащи это изо рта. 

— А не то что? 

— А не то, — со всей доступной ему серьезностью ответил Стив, — придется заменить… оборудование. 

— На что? — Брок умел издеваться, когда чувствовал безнаказанность. 

Сейчас, на полуофициальной встрече, посвященной подготовке к празднованию Рождества, он имел право и быть одетым в красные бархатные штаны на подтяжках, и в тяжелые неуставные сапоги с пряжками, и в обычную (слишком тесную по мнению Стива!) футболку, интригующе натянувшуюся на сосках, и делать то, что он делал. 

Наверняка — нарочно. 

— На кое-что большего размера, — почти прохрипел Стив, и Брок ухмыльнулся. — Вынь. Чертову. Конфету. Из. Своего. Чертова. Рта. 

— Возможно, повторюсь, — Брок явно нарывался, и Стив чувствовал, как по жилам разливается возбуждение, пока еще контролируемое, — но спрошу. А не то — что? 

Брок снова сунул толстую бело-красную полосатую палку в рот, пошло заскользил от кончика до самого полукруглого загиба, глядя при этом Стиву прямо в глаза, перекатил ее за щеку, натянув кожу, и убрал руку, оставив конфету во рту. Стив смотрел на его сладкие губы и чувствовал, что срывается. С места в карьер. 

— За мной, — хрипло бросил он, направляясь к выходу. 

— Есть, сэр. 

Это была первая попавшаяся подсобка, в ней пахло химией и влажной тряпкой, но Стив просто не дошел бы до своего кабинета, находящегося этажом выше. Втолкнув Брока внутрь, он вытащил наконец чертову конфету и вломился языком в его рот, жадно прикусил губу, чувствуя горьковатый вкус сигарет, пробивающийся даже сквозь приторную карамельную сладость, вжал в себя, чувствуя, как отказывают тормоза, и толкнул на пол. 

— Я тебя предупреждал, — сказал, одной рукой расстегивая штаны, а второй лаская все еще липкие от карамели губы. 

Хмыкнув, Брок вобрал его пальцы в рот, прижал языком к небу, заглотил до самых костяшек и помог, наконец, справиться с болтом на ставших слишком тесными джинсах. 

Удержать стон не вышло бы и у великомученика, а Стив не отличался ни терпением, ни сдержанностью. Не тогда, когда дело касалось Брока. Не тогда, когда тот, глядя снизу вверх, издевательски-медленно насаживался губами на член. Кружил языком по головке и снова брал глубже, до сжимающегося горла, и держал поплывшим взглядом безумных глаз крепче, чем кошкой штурмового троса. 

Не выдержав, Стив устроил ладонь на его затылке и толкнулся навстречу, прикусив щеку чуть не до крови, чтобы не орать в голос от выносящего мозг возбуждения, вспоминая эти обхватившие полосатую палочку губы. Сладкие, темные губы, действительно отлично смотрящиеся растянутыми вокруг члена. 

В подсобке стало жарко, под веками расплылись красные пятна, сверху упала какая-то бутылка, и Стива выжгло изнутри, почти беззвучно, сладко, досуха выжало. Он спускал в горячий рот, инстинктивно удерживая любовника за волосы, и заново вспоминал, как дышать.

— Ты это специально, — одними губами произнес Стив, чувствуя, что ноги почти не держат. 

— Угум, — согласился с ним Брок, еще раз облизал заметно уменьшившийся член, поправил на Стиве белье и снова сунул в рот чертову конфету. — Хо-хо-хо. Счастливого Рождества, хороший мальчик Стив Роджерс, — сказал он голосом Санты и, подмигнув, вышел из подсобки. 

Застегивая штаны, Стив обдумывал план мести. На первом этапе он уже включал в себя шкуру у камина, имбирные пряники и огромный красный бант, который наверняка будет отлично смотреться на кое-чьей заднице. 

Однозначно, планирование было его сильной стороной. 

Одной из. 

Слабости у него были другие. Конфеты во рту у подчиненных — у одного конкретного подчиненного, — похоже, входили в их число.


End file.
